James Potter and the Secret Heir of Slytherin
by Singing Words
Summary: Kim Beckett is a girl who seems to be a normal Muggle-born witch, enjoying Hogwarts with best friend Rose Weasley and crush James Potter. But what happens when she learns the truth of her magical powers and endangers everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters/settings/things from J.K Rowling's _Harry Potter._ In fact, J.K Rowling owns them. I am merely using them for my own amusement because frankly, I have nothing better to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch Games and Library Antics<strong>

"Come on Kim, class is over. Wake up!"

A young girl no older than fifteen jerked awake, picking up her head from the crook in her arms and looking around to the emptying classroom with sleepy eyes, "What? Whats happening? Did the school explode?"

"No, why would the school explode?" a voice above her asked, a hint of a laugh hiding somewhere, "Class is over. Let's go, I'm starving."

"Oh. I had a dream it did. No OWL's" she said with a little smile. Letting out a big yawn Kim got to her feet, stretching her arms above her head before taking her robe off the back of her chair and putting it back on. Sliding her books off her table she bent down to pick up her bag, "You know Rose, you could have left me to sleep. Professor Binns would have never noticed."

Rose Weasley smiled as she hoisted her own bulging bag onto her shoulder, flicking her curly ginger locks away from her face, "Yes but you know who will be in the Great Hall and I know you're dying to see _him_."

Kim's brow furrowed and she gave a slight frown at her best friend, "And how do you know that?"

"You said his name in your sleep," and with a smirk at Kim's shocked face, Rose skipped off.

Kim stood there for a moment, mouth hanging open in awe before chasing after her, "Rose!" She caught up with her just outside the Great Hall, out of breath. Pushing past the other students, Kim followed behind her.

Rose rolled her blue eyes, going past the giant oak doors into a large hall, furnished with nothing more than four long tables with benches and another, smaller head table that overlooked the other four. Instead of a ceiling, hundreds of unlit floating candles and past those what seemed to be the sky, a shocking blue today. Heading right past the other three tables, Rose walked to the far side of the hall to the Gryffindor table where a figure in black robes with shaggy hair to match was sitting alone near the end, "What's the problem? Practically all of the fifth-year knows you like him," she said, sliding into the seat across from the boy.

Kim frowned, sitting into the empty spot next to Rose and turned to her friend who sat across from them, "Al, does the entire fifth-year really know I like James?"

Albus Potter, whose eyes were as green as the Slytherin crest on his shirt, looked up and shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much. And it's more like crazy love potion obsession," he replied, turning his attention back to the plate of food in front of him.

"But how?" Kim looked at her two best friends, hazel eyes big and sad, "I hardly told anyone!"

"Yes, but actions speak louder than words."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that when you blush and stumble when you speak to him, it's a bit clear that you love him," said Rose in a sympathetic but obvious way.

She looked at Al, as if he would tell her it wasn't true but he merely shrugged again. Pouting Kim slammed her head down on the table, causing a nearby empty goblet to jump a little, "I can't believe it! I must look like an idiot in front of him!"

"No you don't," Rose said smiling, adding a large amount of food to her own plate, "Besides, this is James Potter we're talking about. You've known him since first year!"

"Exactly! He's seen me go through my awkward pimply teen-phase. Remember that time where I had a bad egg and got sick in second year? Yeah, he can't possibly like me."

She turned her head to see Rose and Al look at each other before rolling their eyes and shaking their heads.

"Well it's true!"

"Fine Kim, you win. He'll never love you. Your vomit disgusts him. Are you happy now?"

"No," whined Kim who was now attempting to smother her face into the wood of the table, "My life sucks."

"Oh well, tough luck. And I'm pretty sure your vomit disgusts everyone."

Kim scowled at Al and gave him a swift kick from under the table. He groaned a little but couldn't help to laugh at his own joke.

"Yes well, eat something at least," Rose said, handing her an empty plate.

"I'm not hungry," she said, pushing the plate away.

"Eat something Kim."

"Make me."

Kim looked up to see Rose raising an eyebrow, a trait Rose had learned from her mother Hermione and sighing she sat up straight, "Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

"That's all I ask. And fix your tie."

"Sorry Rose, didn't know you were a prefect and a _mum_."

They all looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Feeling better than before she piled some food onto her plate and ate.

* * *

><p>"I don't recall essays finishing themselves while their writer stared out the window."<p>

With a sigh and a longing look at the clear April sky outside, Kim pulled her half-finished Potions essay towards her and picked up her quill, flipping through the textbook on her lap. The sun was gleaming outside in an unclouded sky, filtering into the Gryffindor common room making the gold and red furnishings shimmer. However, the beautiful weather didn't make the fact that they had to be stuck inside studying any brighter. With another sigh, Kim scribbled something onto her parchment, "May I murder Professor Forone?"

"As soon as we finish OWLS," Rose replied, not looking up from her parchment.

"Can I at least see your essay?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Rose looked over her paper to give a motherly stare at Kim, "Because you'll never learn anything that way."

"But I don't want to learn!" With a frustrated sigh Kim slammed her potions book shut and ran her fingers through her hair, turning her attention to the ends of the black layers, "I'll do it tomorrow."

Sighing Rose shook her head, "Fine, but don't blame me if you fail."

"I won't mum," she said with a little laugh. Bored with her hair now, Kim looked around for something to do, drumming her hands on her legs. An idea popped into her head and fishing through her bag she pulled out a blue notebook and pen. Settling deep into the armchair she found her page and began writing.

Rose stopped to watch her friend scribble away, eying her hand, "Why do you write with that thing anyways?"

Kim laughed, her eyes never leaving the page, her hand flourishing over it with such ease and speed it seemed that she had been doing it forever, "What _thing?_"

"That ...pen thing. It's so…Muggle-ish."

Kim looked up and smiled, "Well excuse me for keeping in touch with my Muggle heritage. Besides, doesn't your mum use any of these?"

Rose laughed, "No, Dad finds them frustrating," she replied, looking back her own essay. After a minute she closed her potions book as well saying, "I can't concentrate either. I'll do it after dinner." Setting her work down she ripped off a bit of parchment from the bottom of a spare lying near by, picked up her quill and propped her feet up on the wooden table before starting her own hobby.

The sound of pen on paper and quill on parchment filled the quiet common room for a few minutes and after a bit Rose put her quill down and smiled, "Done. Come see."

Eager to see another one of her friend's masterpieces Kim got up and perched onto the armchair next to her. The drawing was a picture of her, legs over one side of the chair she had been sitting on, bending over her notebook as she hurried to put down her latest idea, the sun shining through a window behind her.

Kim smiled and gave Rose a one-armed hug, "It's wonderful."

The portrait door swung open and they looked up to see the grumpy James Potter stumbled in, looking more annoyed than the last time Gryffindor had lost a Quidditch game.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as he fell into the chair Kim had just been in, pushing his shaggy black hair out of his face.

"Detention with Gallor. She's crazy that hag. She made me clap blackboard erasers. With my _hands_. Do you have any idea how much dust I just inhaled? I think my lung capacity dropped. I don't understand why they just can't magic the board clean, we're in a school where everyone can do fucking _magic_."

Rose and Kim laughed at him.

"Yes well, you're in sixth year. We still have two and half years of this."

James laughed dryly before reaching to grab something underneath him, "What am I sitting on?" He pulled out Kim's bright blue tattered notebook and smiling, handed it back to her, "You've been carrying this around since second year and it's falling apart. Are you ever going to show it to anyone?"

Kim smiled and felt herself blush as she took it from him, "Never."

James smirked as he sat back into the armchair, "You're turning red. Are you alright?" The cocky tone in his voice hinted he knew exactly why she was blushing, but he pretended not to know anyways.

She looked down, suddenly interested in her notebook, "Yeah, it's just really hot in here."

Rose hid her laugh in a cough and Kim did all she could to stop herself from hitting her. James gave them both an odd look, a gleam hiding in his eyes. "Alright...I'm going to grab my broom and head out. Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure."

He nodded and bounded up the steps to his dormitory. They waited for the sound of him closing the door before Rose burst out into laughter and Kim grabbed a pillow and tried smothering her with it. It took a few minutes before Rose could breathe and Kim had her fill of violence.

"It's hot in here?"

Kim smiled shyly, playing with a loose string on the couch, "My mind froze."

Rose shook her head, wiping away tears, "Brilliant love. Come on, let's grab our brooms. And if you two aren't together by OWLs, I'll do it myself."

Kim smirked and followed her up the stairs, "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

><p>The library was empty save for one person. Bending low over her work, Kim hurried to finish her essay in the dying light of the lamp next to her. Her forehead was nearly touching the old wooden table and her tongue stuck about from between her clenched teeth as she quickly wrote down her conclusion. It was early May now and OWLs, not mention the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was just around the corner. With a dramatic sigh, she dropped her quill, leaning back in her chair and pushing her bangs out of her face, "Done," she sighed happily.<p>

"It took you long enough."

Kim jumped, nearly falling out of her chair as she turned around to the voice, "James! How long have you been stalking me? What are you even doing here?"

James smirked, walking to the desk and perching himself on the edge, "Long enough. And Rose sent me to stalk you."

Kim made a mental note to thank Rose and smiled, putting her books back in her bag, "Yes well, next time you want to sneak up on me, warn me first. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He chucked and looked around before snatching up her essay, "What is this anyway?"

Kim sighed, looking at him, "James, give it back."

James looked at her and smirked, mischief in his eyes, "Say please."

"James!" Scowling she made to grab it but he held it over his head, and being much taller than Kim, it was a fair amount of distance.

"Say please Kim. It's only one word."

Glaring at him she got up and stretched as far as she could, the parchment still just out of her reach. She leaned forward more, one knee on the wooden chair that stood between them.

"You have to say please," he said with a little tune.

With one last attempt Kim jumped for her paper, unbalancing the chair and sending them both to the ground. They fell down hard and she groaned, sitting up slightly and opening her eyes. James had broken her fall, and was stuck between her and the floor. Her eyes caught his wide blue ones, her breathe caught in her chest and before she could blink, he kissed her.

Kim pulled away, breathing hard as she stared down at his confused face, "I have to go," and scrambling to her feet; she grabbed her bag and ran, leaving her essay and James lying on the library floor.

* * *

><p>"You just ran?"<p>

Rose sat on her bed in the empty dormitory, the red hangings pulled shut. Everyone was at dinner except for her and Kim, who sat on the other end of the bed sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve. She had just told Rose what had happened.

"I don't know why! I just got scared and ran."

Rose sighed and leaned back on the headboard, "Brilliant love. Just brilliant."

Kim looked up at her, eyes red and puffy, "I've ruined everything haven't I?"

Rose smiled the best she could, "Of course not!" Her smiled faded as she saw Kim's glare and sighed, "Maybe. I mean, running away was kind of weird."

Kim frowned and put her head on one of the four posters, staring at the top, "I hate my life."

Rose smiled and took Kim's hand, "It'll be alright. At least you kissed him!" Kim's blank stare told Rose her pick-me-up didn't work, "Let's get some dinner then."

Kim nodded and pulling the hangings aside got up, turning to a mirror and wiping her face desperately as if it would make her looked better.

"Hold on," Rose pulled out her wand, gave a little flick and in an instant, Kim's puffy eyes and runny nose were gone.

"What was that?"

"Hangover charm. Works well for anything though. Victoire taught it to me," she gave a little wink

Kim laughed at her friend, "Thanks, I'll remember that."

"Not a problem. Now let's go, I'm starving."

It seemed to Kim that eating was the staple of having Weasley blood.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Quidditch team sat in the changing room, wringing their hands and shooting nervous glances at each other. They could hear the noise of the crowd outside, cheers and jeers, mixed with booming thunder and rain that pelted the top of the change rooms. The butterflies in their stomach got worse and they all looked at each other.<p>

James took a deep breath and stood up, his captain badge gleaming in the light. "Okay. I know the weather if bad, but we've trained for this. Chasers," he looked at Rose, his little sister Lily and stopped at Kim, "Do whatever you can to keep the Quaffle. I trust in you girls. Keeper," he turned to cousin Louis, who's young rugged face looked up at James with determination, "Remember, always fly back to the middle. Beaters," he looked at Rose's little brother Hugo and their cousin Fred, "Keep an eye on us. Kill the other team. I'm serious, murder someone.

"I'll try getting the Snitch as fast as I can. We can do this."

The team nodded, blood and adrenaline pumping through their veins. They all stood and looked at each other, before lining up brooms at their sides.

"Hey," Kim turned to see James whispering into her ear, "About what happened last week, at the library…"

Kim tried putting that behind her and it worked. With OWLs she hardly had time to socialize and even though they saw each other at Quidditch practice and he returned her essay, Kim and James avoided each other like the plague. Shaking her head, she said, "It's alright. We just got caught up in the moment."

James looked as if he was about to argue but instead nodded his head, "Good luck out there."

"You too."

He went to the front of the line and with one last collective deep breath, the doors flew open.

* * *

><p>Kim struggled to see through the falling sheets of rain and the strong winds that kept blowing her off course weren't much of a help either. With a quick glance as could see everyone was trying hard to stay on their brooms, James high above anyone else, circling for the Snitch. Knowing that she didn't have another moment to spare Kim sped back into the game, catching the Quaffle as it was lifted by the wind.<p>

"Beckett's got the Qauffle, she passes it to Weasley, Weasley fumbles, nice catch by Potter, these Chasers are unstoppable!"

Kim couldn't help but smile at Alex Longbottom's commentary and she spotted Rose smirk too.

"Potter passes to Beckett and Beckett scores! Gryffindor leading fifty to thirty!"

Grinning Kim swung around to give Lily a quick high five and continued playing, but all too soon Slytherin had caught up. The game kept going, Hugo and Fred flying around sending Bludgers back to the Slytherin team.

"Potter's got the ball, oh the wind caught that one! Stolen by Slytherin chaser Goyle, she's going to the posts! Goyle winds up for the throw-hold on! I think Malfoy and Potter have seen it!"

The game froze and Kim turned on her broom to see what was going on. Sure enough James and Scorpius Malfoy, with his slick blond hair were speeding to the same direction, dangerously low.

"Potter's in the lead, he's going fast, he's—OH!"

The crowd followed Alex's example, gasping as James hit the ground, going straight into a puddle of mud and tumbling over a few times before coming to a stop.

Being the closest team member, Kim flew to the ground, tossing her broom aside as she fell to her knees beside him, "James! James are you alright?"

He gave a little groaned and with Kim's help staggered to his feet. She could hear people behind them, but they were too far away. She took one look at his mud-splattered figure and sighed, "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing. You probably broke something. We can finish the game without you."

"No need."

"James, you just crashed into the ground you—"

"I meant there's no need to finish the game."

Kim froze as she stared at his face, "No…"

"Yup," Smirking, he held up the fluttering Golden Snitch.

With a scream Kim threw herself at him, James catching her around the waist as he laughed. And despite the fact that they were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, in the rain, covered in mud with the entire school watching, they kissed.

* * *

><p>The party in the Gryffindor common room was in full swing by the time they got back. Al, Hugo and Fred had broken out their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products and were setting off fireworks. There was Butterbeer almost everything and someone had hung a large banner above the stairs to the dormitories that had the Gryffindor lion, which paced and roared. Kim tried looking for James but she was surrounded by people the second she stepped into the common room, and there was no point in finding Rose for her and Scorpius managed to sneak off earlier.<p>

The celebration lasted well into the night, the last of the party-goers going to bed after one but only because their head of house, Neville Longbottom had come and stated that there were classes the next morning. Even though he stopped the party, students could still see Neville was still glad that Gryffindor had won. The common room was empty now and with a great sigh James fell into his favourite armchair by the fire, a silly grin on his face.

"Mind if I join you?"

James looked up and smiled, seeing Kim at the end of the girl's staircase, pulling her Muggle bathrobe tighter around herself, "Sure."

She half skipped into the seat next to him, dropping into it with a smile on her face.

James laughed at her, sinking further into his own chair, "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, we won the game."

"And you have a new boyfriend."

Kim looked at him with a little half smile, interesting in her face, "Who said you were my boyfriend?"

James looked at her for a moment with a blank stare before shrugging, "Well, if you want to be that way then fine," he said, getting up from his chair.

"I was only kidding!"

James looked down at her and smiled, "You're so gullible."

Kim stuck her bottom lip out, "That wasn't very nice," she said in a childish way, looking away from him.

"You know I didn't mean it," James said, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, "So come on. Tell me. Will you be my girl?"

Kim looked at him and smiled, "I can't believe you even have to ask."

James laughed and cupping her face, kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters/settings/things from J.K Rowling's _Harry Potter._ In fact, J.K Rowling owns them. I am merely using them for my own amusement because frankly, I have nothing better to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Snogging and Picnics<strong>

The news that James Potter was finally dating Kim Beckett spread through Hogwarts like wildfire and no one was surprised to hear it, especially after their very public kiss during the Quidditch final. The few days after the match were brilliant; the Gryffindor Quidditch team were treated like heroes. People pat them on the back as they went through the halls, they got offers for drinks at Hogsmeade and one sixth-year girl gave Fred a "Free Snog" pass (Rose insisted he throw it away but Kim saw him slip it into his bag). But with the end of the Quidditch season meant the end of year and final exams were just around the corner. It was worse than usual for the fifth-years because their Ordinary Wizarding Level (or OWLs) were fast approaching and all fifth-years found themselves trapped inside studying, not wasting a moment they could spare.

It was a bright Sunday afternoon and Kim gave a little sigh as she stared at the sky from the common room window, catching a glimpse of the rolling green grounds. Her first exam was tomorrow and her notes and books took up two entire tables. Rose had locked herself into their dormitory so she could study without interruption and Kim was left to fend for herself. Even with all the pressure, she was too lazy to read anything or even bother picking up her wand and getting some practice done. Instead she was lying face up on the carpet. She was more annoyed then lazy though, because she had hardly spent more than half an hour with James these days for she only had time to eat, sleep and study; or in her case, lie on the floor.

"Boo!"

Kim looked around unfazed as James appeared behind her and sat down on the floor by her head, "How's the studying going?" he asked with a laugh, "If you call this studying even."

"Shut up," Kim whined, sitting back up and hunching her shoulders to show how miserable she felt, "It's too hard to concentrate, I want to do something fun! How's your morning been?"

"Not bad. Fred, Hugo and I have been playing Quidditch all morning with some Hufflepuffs," He looked to see Kim's sad face and smiled, "Don't worry. It's only a few more days."

"Shouldn't you be studying as well? And I don't think I can survive a few more days. I'm surprised I even made it to fifth year."

James laughed and kissed the top of her head, "Well, have fun trying. I'm off to meet some friends in the library. I _am_ studying, thank you very much. "

"Don't leave!" Kim lunged forward as James got to his feet and grabbing one of his ankles, she looked up at him desperately, "Help me!"

"Do you have any idea how dirty that carpet is? See, there's that Butterbeer stain from the party, it hasn't been cleaned in forever!" said James, trying to shake her off.

"Please?" She stuck out her bottom lip and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, "For me?"

"No. Come on Kim, let go. I have exams too."

"I'll give you a biscuit," she said with a grin.

"You're bribing me with a biscuit?"

"A chocolate one," she added, forcing herself to smile even wider.

James sighed, "I can not be bought with food Kim, I am not Al."

"I'll give you..." she trailed off but the wink she gave him said exactly what she meant.

Laughing, James shook his head, "I'm going," he said and managed to walk a few steps, dragging Kim along the carpet as he did.

"You either help or I'll tell everyone you still play with your toy broomstick."

James froze, shot a look around him to make sure no one heard and then glared down at her, "You wouldn't."

"Try me, Potter," she said with a cheeky grin.

James contemplated the consequences for a moment before sighing, dropping his shoulders in defeat and holding out a hand to her, "I'll have you know that I happen to love Flier very much. He was my very first broom. What do you have first?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Kim replied, grabbing his hand and pulling herself to her feet, "And Flier? Really? Couldn't think of anything better?"

He ignored her comment about his broom, " Defence Against the Dark Arts? That means you'll have to practice spells. Which means we'll need an empty room," James smirked as Kim raised an eyebrow, "Or, do you not want to practice?"

"Oh no, I really need the practice," Kim said, and grabbing his hand they practically sprinted out of the portrait hole.

They returned to the common room a few hours later, both of them giddy. James' hair was more unruly than usually and Kim's lips red and slightly puffy for they spent more time snogging (and doing other unmentionables) rather than studying. They were welcomed back to the common room by the entire Weasley/Potter clan who took up a good chunk of the common room, Scorpius and Al standing out with green crests in a sea of red.

"Where have you two been?" asked Fred, looking up from the chess board that sat between him and Louis as James and Kim came to sit with them.

James waved Al out of his favourite armchair before falling into it, Kim sitting down at his feet, "Studying."

"Were you really?" Lily asked, winking at Kim, her ginger kitten curled up in her lap.

Kim saw James shoot her a glare and giggled, "Yes we were. James taught me how to make a Patronus."

"That's wonderful, what was it?"

"A stallion."

Al, who was now lying face down on the floor turned his head to speak, "What is it with you and horses?"

"I grew up on a farm Al, I raised horses. What do you expect? And why are you lying like that?"

"It's called planking. Some Muggle-born in Ravenclaw told me about it. All the Muggles were doing it some years back. I'm trying to start it here."

They all shook their heads.

"I never knew you grew up on a farm," Rose's voice came from a corner where she sat a bit further off with Scorpius, who looked disappointed that she broke away from their kiss.

"I've told you this more than once. It's not my fault if you can't remember what happened half an hour ago. Your brain needs oxygen love, stop snogging and maybe you'll get a chance to breath."

"You're one to talk."

"You want to have a go at me, Weasley?" Kim asked with a grin.

"Come and try Beckett."

Both the girls jumped to their feet and pulled out their wands but instead of casting spells they pretended the wands were swords, mocking jabbing and slashing each other. Other Gryffindors looked at them with peculiar expressions, while some of their friends laughed, cheering them on. James however rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't know them. With a flourish Rose poked Kim in the stomach who dramatically fell into James' lap, arms hanging limp, her tongue lolling out for extra effect. After a second she came back to life and both the girls laughed, giving a little bow. Rose returned to sitting on Scorpius' lap.

James sat blinking in his armchair, glancing from Rose to Kim with a worried expression on his face, "This is one of those moments I wonder why I know you. Let alone date you. And why I have to be related to Rose."

They all laughed while Rose stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way and Kim playfully pushed him.

"Well, I've got an exam tomorrow," said Roxanne, Fred's younger sister as she got up off the floor, "See you all tomorrow."

Lily and Dominique followed as well and slowly, the common room emptied until it was only Kim and James, with Rose asleep in Scorpius' lap.

"I'm going now," said Scorpius, stretching and nudging Rose.

"Hmm?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Did I fall asleep? What class am I in? Did I miss anything important? Will it be on the exam? Oh no, I missed the exam didn't I?"

Scorpius chuckled and got to his feet, "Not in class love. And the exam is still tomorrow. I'm leaving now, alright?"

With a kiss from Rose and goodbye to Kim and James, Scorpius climbed out of the portrait hole heading back to his Slytherin dormitories.

James got up too and yawned, "I'm going as well. You two coming?"

Kim shook her head and sighed, gathering her books from where she left them that afternoon, "No. I need to study, you were no help."

He laughed and bending down to kiss the top of her head he went up to his bed, ruffling Rose's hair along the way.

The two girls looked at each other, let out another great sigh and opened their books. There was no sleeping tonight.

* * *

><p>"Please put your quills down. The examination is over."<p>

Giving a great dramatic sigh of relief Kim dropped her quill, flexing her cramped hand. With a wave of Professor Longbottom's wand, their exam parchments neatly rolled themselves and flew to the front, forming a very large pile and finally, they were free to leave. Their last exam was over. Excited, Kim jumped out of her seat, nearly knocking it over and skipped to Rose, Al and Scorpius who stood waiting near the Great Hall's doors.

"How'd you do?" asked Rose as Kim came up to them, turning to go into the Entrance Hall, making their way to the staircase.

"Failed, but what do you expect? I've fallen asleep in every History of Magic class."

"Right. I think I could have gotten more done with the last question but I was so pressed with time. You don't think it'll affect my mark too much, do you? What about that question about the Goblin Rebellion? I know I studied it but I felt I could have done better, my answer was only about five inches..."

Kim rolled her eyes as her friend continued to fret out loud, oblivious to the fact that they had now tuned her out. An idea suddenly popped into her and she turned to Al and Scorpius, "Hey, how about a swim in the lake?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged, "Sure. We'll meet you here," and turning they both hurried to their dungeon dormitories.

"Come on Rose. We'll get James and everyone else," and taking Rose's hand, Kim bounded up the staircase, Rose still going on about her exam.

They gathered back outside the Great Hall twenty minutes later and together, walked to the lake. The end-of-June-after-exams feeling was strong as Kim looked around at the happy students who were now lounging around in their own clothes and she felt good to be out of her own robes as walked hand-in-hand with James. They found a spot to themselves under the shade of a large tree by the bank, Rose setting down the large picnic basket she had coaxed the house-elves down in the kitchens to give her. As it turned out, her mother was a very good friend of theirs and they were more than obliged to give it to her, insisting that she take more. They all got comfortable in the grass and ate, laughing and playing games, swimming in the lake and chasing each other around. The Giant Squid came and joined them as well for he was accustomed to their presence; this was something they did every year and the Giant Squid was always up for playing games with them in the water. Hagrid, their half-giant old family friend who was Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, also joined them, accompanied by his dog Fang who drooled on everyone. Finally, after the sun had gone down they trudged back inside for dinner, each with a new happy memory.

Days filled with nothing but fun and relaxation trickled by and at last it was the end of another year. Kim sat with the rest of the Gryffindor students (plus Scorpius and Al, who were never at their own Slytherin table) and despite the good end of exams feeling around her, she was finding it hard that soon enough she would have to leave James for an entire two months. It seemed stupid to her to feel that way; it had only been a month but she couldn't help it.

Headmistress Swan's end of the year speech ended and with a round of applause for her and Ravenclaw for winning the House Cup, and when the plates emptied everyone went to pack away last minute belongings.

They all met in the common room and stayed up late, laughing and talking and joking around; prefects (Rose included) scolding them more than once to tell them to be quiet. Finally, James and Fred, being the oldest two of the family put their foot down, declaring everyone go to bed that instant and one by one, they all returned to their four poster beds for one last night until September.

Kim was the first to wake up the next morning. She sat in the window watching the sun rise over the grounds, setting up what was to be a beautiful day. But her heart felt heavy. When the other girls began to stir she got dressed and they all headed down to the common room together.

That morning wasn't as cheerful as usual, everyone sad that they had to leave behind yet another wonderful year. All too soon, breakfast ended and they walked down to Hogsmeade and boarded the Hogwarts Express that would send them speeding back to London.

The ride home was better than breakfast, Al and Fred were setting off the last of their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' products, the entire group taking up two carriages and the hallway that joined the two together. Kim sat smiling and laughing with the others but in the back of her mind, she could still hear that sad little voice that didn't want the train ride to end.

But it did and clasping James' hand they followed the queue of students onto to the platform. The platform was crowded with parents but she saw his family in a moment, a large crowd of witches and wizards who were acting just like they themselves had been when they were on the train not five minutes earlier. It was also next to impossible to miss the flaming red hair of the Weasley parents.

James squeezed her hand as he spotted them too and turning to her smiled, "Come on," he said and before she could protest he pulled her along with him.

Kim stood a little way back as James and his family were bombarded by their parents, Grandma Weasley complaining how thin everyone looked, Harry and Ron asking for a play by play commentary of the final Quidditch match and much hugging from everyone.

After a few minutes of kisses and squishes, James turned to back to her and pulled her into the crowd, "And this Mum and Dad, is Kim. But you know that," he said, smiling at Rose, who always insisted Kim spend a week with them at the Burrow every summer.

She felt herself go red as she shook both their hands, smiling at everyone, "It's nice to meet you again Mr and Mrs. Potter."

"Call us Ginny and Harry. James has been talking non-stop about you."

Kim looked at James who blushed too and laughed as he looked to the floor, mumbling something no one could understand.

"Yes well, he says a lot about you two as well."

"Kim!"

She turned to the sound of her name and broke into a grin, "Mum!" Sliding past James ran to her mom who stood not too far off and was pulled into an air tight hug, her mother literally squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Mum…air…"

Her mother let go. Kim was only half an inch taller and they shared the same large hazel eyes. Realizing the crowd around them, Kim's mother blushed slightly, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't you see you all there. You know how it is when they come home," she laughed, before joining in on greeting all the parents.

Kim smiled as all the adults, her parents included caught up. Finally, she took James' hand and pulled him to her, "Mum, Daddy, this is James, Rose's cousin. Remember?"

Kim's mom smiled, "Nice to see you again James."

He returned the compliment, then look to Kim's dad.

Her father, a man much taller than James with a clean face and greying hair, was the first to react and held his hand out to James, who held it firmly and shook, "Nice to meet you James. Everything well? Heard you made a nice save at the Quidditch match."

James laughed and shot a glance at Kim, "Yeah, nearly broke my neck though. Kim tell you what happened after?"

Kim's mouth dropped and she shook her head fiercely at him. Both her parents turned to look at her and she put on a smile, "Oh you know, big wild party. Lots of fun. Not that I had that much fun," she added quickly as she saw her mother's lips purse.

Her mother raised an eyebrow but her father had bought the lie, "So James, any plans for the summer."

"Not really sir."

"Call me John," he said with a grin.

They all made small conversation for a bit, Kim and Rose standing a bit off, whispering together about all their plans for the summer.

"Kim honey, shall we go?"

Kim frowned and looked up at her mother, "Do we have to?"

"It's a long drive home sweetie."

Sighing she nodded and turned to Rose. Smiling sadly she hugged her best friend as tight as possible, "I'll write to you as often as I can. And I promise to keep writing the story."

Rose laughed and hugged her back, just as tight, "We both know you're not going to write. But I'll send an owl and sure Mum gets you to come at least five times."  
>She laughed and let go, turning to Al, Lily, Scorpius and the rest of them before finally stopping at James. Taking his hands in hers she looked down at them, fumbling with his fingers.<p>

"Hey…"

She looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"I'll come visit as soon as I can," he said.

Not really caring that her parents as well as his whole family watching, she kissed him full on the mouth.

She broke apart only after a good ten seconds, smiling she looked up at him, "Love you," her heart fluttered when she said it.

"Me too."

With another little kiss she let go of him and followed her parents back to the barrier, turning around and waving goodbye to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any recognizable characters/settings/things from J.K Rowling's _Harry Potter._ In fact, J.K Rowling owns them. I am merely using them for my own amusement because frankly, I have nothing better to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Movies and Mistakes<strong>

"Kim, come down here!"

With a sleepy moan Kim nestled herself deeper into her bed, trying to ignore her mother.

"Kim!"

Her eyes flew open and she groaned a little, propping herself onto her elbows. Her hand went under her bed as she fumbled around for her alarm clock. When she finally got a hold of it she pulled it out to see. It was a quarter to eight. With another groan Kim flung the clock back onto the floor and pulled the covers over her head.

"KIM!"

"I'M SLEEPING!" she shouted back, curling into a little ball near the edge of her bed and trying to shut out the sounds of the wide awake world.

She heard her mother take a few steps and yell from the bottom of the stairs, "Kimberlyn Samantha Beckett, you come down here right now!"

With another groan she rolled off the bed staggered to her feet and walked, half awake, to her bedroom door. It took her a moment to find the doorknob and yanking it open she stumbled down the stairs, pulling down her oversized t-shirt and yawning widely.

"Whaddya want?" she asked as she reached the kitchen, rubbing her head where she had hit it only a moment ago on the door frame.

"There's someone here to see you."

Eyes still blurry Kim looked around the small kitchen and saw James sitting at the kitchen table, grinning at her, his broom propped up next to the door.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before saying,"You're not worth getting up this early," and turning she started up the stairs.

"I brought biscuits!"

Kim froze in the middle of taking a step, her foot in the air. Turning around, she went back to the bottom of the stairs and poked her head into the kitchen, "Biscuits?"

"Chocolate chip," he added, shaking a little tin box.

Kim smiled, stepping into the room, "Hey, boyfriend."

James grinned and got up to grab her around the waist and kiss her hard. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked down at her, "Hey, girlfriend."

"Can I have my biscuits now?"

James laughed and handed Kim the box, who immediately tore it open and shoved a biscuit into her mouth, settling herself into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Kim, please chew as you eat, I'd rather not have to save your life," her mother said as Kim scarfed down the biscuits as quick as she could.

"Buh thayr tho gud," she replied, her cheeks bulging.

Her mother shook her head, "OK, I'm going to work. I'll call you if I'll be home late. Remember, your dad will be back from his trip tomorrow. And please, be _good_." And with a sharp look at Kim, she grabbed her keys and left.

James turned to Kim as the screen door slammed shut and smiled, "So, what shall we do today?"

Kim shrugged, swallowing the last of the biscuit in her mouth, "I don't know. Breakfast, maybe a shower."

"Wonderful, I'll join you."

She looked at James and smiled, "For breakfast?"

"Of course not, for the shower."

Kim rolled her eyes and got up to open a cupboard, "You wish, Potter."

He laughed, sliding into a chair and taking a bowl from her, he filled it with cereal, "I was kidding. But really, I wanna do something fun today."

"We'll see how lazy I am after breakfast," she said with a smile.

Once they had finished eating and washing up, Kim lead him upstairs and sat him down on her bed while she went to shower. Laying back on the headboard with his hands behind his head, he looked around. For someone so organized with schoolwork, Kim had the messiest room James had ever seen. Clothes were thrown all over the floor. James noticed a bright pink bra hanging from her desk chair and he even spotted her school robes underneath a pile of summer clothes. Books were piled onto her nightstand and shoved into a bursting bookshelf, though none of them were school texts. The only thing that seemed to be in its place was a tattered old blue notebook.

His curiosity was peaked and getting off the bed he walked over to the desk. He listened for a moment; the shower was still running. Picking up the notebook he leaned against the chair and started reading. He was so into it that he never even noticed that Kim had entered the room.

"Ahem."

He looked up and shut the notebook as quick as he could, "Er...sorry...it was just there," Even with a scowl on her face, James couldn't help but notice how nice she looked.

She shook her head, "It's okay. It's a stupid story anyway."

"I liked it," he told her with a small smile.

Kim smiled back and then turned to her mirror, rubbing her wet hair in a towel, "You and Rose are about the only ones."

"No one else likes it?" he asked, seating himself back on the bed.

"No one else had read it."

James chuckled, "Well hurry. I want to do something fun."

Kim smiled at him in the mirror, "Keep reading if you want. This might take a while."

They finally managed to get outside after about an hour. Kim had only taken five minutes to do her hair; it what she was going to wear that was the problem. James sat on the bed for what seemed like forever as she tried on outfit after outfit for him and though he liked each one she always found some miniscule detail for why she couldn't wear it. When she finally settled on an outfit (one that James whole heartily approved of) they headed outside.

"So what's there to do on a farm?" James asked as they stepped outside into the warm July air, their arms swinging between them.

"We're not a farm!" Kim said, a little stung. "We just have a pair of horses and a dying vegetable patch."

"Well this is as farm-y as it gets for me," he said with a grin.

"I could teach you how to ride."

He raised an eyebrow and laughing, she pushed him away.

"That's not what I meant!"

Laughing, he caught her in his arms and holding her tightly, kissed the back of her neck, "I know what you meant. Come on, I want to see these horses of yours."

* * *

><p>"I believe it's my turn now," said James.<p>

They were sitting under the shade of a lone apple tree on the top of a hill. The meadow that surrounded Kim's house stretched out to their right and little river cut across it on their left, disappearing into small clump of forest. Kim was lying back in James' lap as he leaned against the thick tree trunk. They were in the middle of playing a game of questions; the horses grazing not too far off.

"Alright, but make it a good one."

"OK...out of the places in the world why do you live here, on a farm."

"It's not a farm!" she said laughing, "My parents bought it when they first got married. It was the only thing they could afford. After they had my brother Will, my mother worked two jobs and my dad worked mornings and took night school. When he got the job at the law firm, they fixed it up. I was maybe two, three. Dad said we could move, but mum had fallen in love. So we got a couple of horses and been here since."

"Huh."

Kim looked up at him, watching as James stared out into the open, "What?"

"You really love it here?" he asked, looking down at her with a little smile.

"Of course I do. It's home. But I'm lonely now that Will's gone. It's so quiet."

"Where is he?"

"Australia. He's working for their Ministry of Magic."

James nodded and looked back to the horses, "I'd take peace and quiet any day. It's always a fucking party at our house. Either Rose and her parents are coming, or Uncle George or Uncle Bill. Last week we went to see Dad's Muggle cousin and his family. Bloody boring bunch they are. Al tried slipping one of them a Canary Cream, Mum nearly had a fit. We're always doing something though. I'd like to be able to sit around by a tree for a bit."

"How is Rose?" Kim exclaimed. She had forgotten to ask about her best friend, she was having too much fun with James. "She didn't even write me about OWLs!"

James laughed, "She got eleven! Hugo has been bullying her about it ever since. Uncle Ron says that's one more than Aunt Hermione got. It's okay though, they both cried when they got the owl. Aunt Hermione's never been more proud."

"Rose cried?" Kim asked with a surprised tone in her voice. "Bloody hell. You'll never let her forget that will you?"

James smirked, "Of course not."

They stayed out until the sun had started to set. Kim taught James the basics of English riding and after they had put the horses in the barn for the night, he was so sore that he could barely walk. The house was still empty when they got back around eight and Kim pushed the blinking button on the answering machine as they entered. It beeped and she heard her mother's voice.

"Hey sweetie, I got some emergency calls. I don't know when I'll be home; there are leftovers in the fridge. Love you!"

Kim sighed turned to James, "Are you hungry?"

He was sitting in a kitchen chair, a look of relief on his face,"Yeah, but I should—"

"No! Sit, you're staying for dinner."

James who was already struggling to get half way out of his chair sat back down and watched amazed as Kim pulled containers out from the fridge and heated them in microwave. He didn't have any kitchen appliances at home. Within minutes, dinner was ready.

"Hmm, not bad," James said through a mouthful, adding more to his plate. "I just might keep you."

Kim gave him a hard kick from under the table and half laughing, half groaning James finished his plate. By the time it was nine dinner was done, the dishes had been washed and they were sitting on the couch, flipping through the TV. James had the remote in his hand and was staring intently at the screen, changing the channel every few minutes.

"This is brilliant."

"Yeah, but there's nothing on this late."

James checked his battered old watch and put the remote down.

"I really should get going," he said, getting off the couch.  
>"No!" Kim jumped to her feet and grabbed his hand, her eyes pleaded with him, "Please don't go."<p>

Frowning, he looked at her, "What's wrong?"

She stared at him for a moment before sighing, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"There's supposed to be a storm tonight and I hate being alone in them because when I was little I got stuck in the barn during one," she said quickly, biting her bottom lip.

James smiled, "That's it? A storm?"

"They're scary to me OK!"

"Alright, I'll stay. Let me just tell mum. Where's Penny?"

"Out hunting," Kim said with a little smile, "She'll be back in the barn closer to midnight. We can watch a Disney move until then!"

James looked at her, puzzled, "What's a Disney movie?"

Kim's jaw dropped and she stared at him, "You've never watched a _Disney_ movie?"

James stood frozen, afraid of what would happen if he shook his head.

Her jaw seemed to drop even more, "OK...you put in the movie, I'll get the popcorn," she said, walking to the television set.

"What movie?"

"The best Disney movie there is," she said, turning and handing him a tape, "_A Goofy Movie_!"

"What's a Goofy?" he asked, laughing.

"Just put the movie in! Into the black box," she said, walking to the kitchen.

James stared at the black VHS tape in his hand, wondering what to do. He spotted a black box with a rectangular flap next to the television and guessing that's the box she meant, he tentatively approached it. A little white arrow seemed to show what direction the tape was supposed to go in. Very carefully, as if afraid of an explosion, James pushed the tape into the flap. The black box whirred and the tape disappeared into it.

James smiled, pleased with himself until a sharp pain went through the finger with which he had poked the tape in and caused him to yell. His finger had gotten stuck in the box.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as she came bustling back into the living room, a bowl in her hand. She stopped as she saw James, crouching in front of the TV set, yanking on his arm with his other hand, trying to get his finger out.

Kim sighed and putting the bowl down, went over to help him, "What are you James, three?"

"I didn't mean to do it!" he gave a little yelp as Kim dislodged his finger and began nursing the throbbing digit.

"You could've ruined the tape," Kim said, pressing a button on the black box and turning to the TV.

"Your tape! What about my finger!" he asked shocked, holding his hand.

"You're finger will be fine," she laughed, kissing it for good measure as they settled back on the couch.

They watched cuddled close together, lying side by side on the couch. James occasionally asking questions here and there; he wasn't used to all the Muggle references. Kim sang along with the first two musical numbers, James laughing at her enthusiasm but just as Goofy and Max set out on their road trip, Kim and James fell asleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up with a little groan and pushing her hair out of her face Kim sat up, looking around. The sun was shining through the open windows and behind her on the couch James was still peacefully sleeping, his mouth open against as decorative pillow. With a little smile , Kim got to her feet and went into the kitchen.<p>

Her mother sat at the kitchen table, newspaper spread out on the table while she sipped her coffee. Kim could tell by the thin line her lips made that her mother wasn't really reading the newspaper but was in fact, mad.

Seeing that is was best to get it out of the way she slipped into the seat across from her mother and smiled, "Good morning."

She didn't acknowledge the greeting and Kim sighed, "Just say it now."

But her mother didn't have to say anything. She merely looked up at her daughter with a hard stare and Kim knew exactly what she meant.

"We didn't have sex mum, honestly!"

"And how do I know that? You're alone with him all day, I come home to find you both asleep on the couch. What do you want me to think?"

"Why are you assuming the worst? And if I had had sex with him, I'd be either doing him now or telling Rose, not talking to you about it."

Her mother's eyes narrowed a little, but she seemed to have taken her daughter's word. Flashing a small smile, she nodded, "Be careful, please."

"Like I'm not already," she said with a little smirk. Getting up, she fixed herself some breakfast and when finished turned to her mother.

"I'm going for a swim."

Kim bounded up the stairs and returned a few minutes later, clad in jean shorts and a bright blue bikini top, a towel hung around her neck like a scarf.

Her mother looked up at Kim skipped back down the stairs, "Couldn't you put on a shirt?"

"Nope," said Kim, kissing her mother on the cheek before heading out the door, "Love you!"

With a little laugh and a shake of her head for her daughter, Mrs. Beckett turned back to the paper.

* * *

><p>To Kim, the small river by her house had to be the calmest place in the world. Secluded from the surrounding area by a tuft trees, she had founded this place as a refuge since before starting at Hogwarts.<p>

She was floating on her back, eyes closed as her ears heard the world differently from the under the still waters. Opening her eyes she flipped over and dove under the water, keeping her eyes open as she looked around. A year she had bought a pair of pet fish and set them free into the river and they were still there, always swimming around Kim when joined them.

Swimming back to the surface Kim took a deep breath as she broke the water, shaking her hair out of her face. A rustling behind her said someone was coming and she turned to greet them.

James came out from the forest, ducking under a tree branch as he reached the bank, a towel draped over his neck. He seemed to be very stiff, "Hey."

"Hey. How'd you find me?"

"Caught your mum just as she was leaving. By the way," James smirked, "you drool in your sleep."

He pointed to a little dark spot on his shirt and Kim laughed.

"Yes well, you drooled on the pillow, so we're fair."

James chuckled and dropped the towel on the floor before struggling to sit down.

Kim laughed lightly, "Stiff from the ride?"

"I feel like someone cast a Freezing Charm on me, I can barely move," he said, groaning.

"Come for a swim, you'll feel better."

James looked at her, his face weary, "But I just sat down!"

"Come on, don't be a baby, Potter."

He sighed, slumping his shoulders but took her advice and pulled off his shirt. In a few minutes he had joined her in the water, a clear expression of ease on his face.

"Ahhh...this is amazing."

"See, told you," Kim said with a smile, swimming towards him.

He caught her around the waist and pulled her to him, planting a peck on her lips, "So, what shall we do today?"

"Absolutely nothing. I want to crawl into bed and lie there forever. I need to catch up on sleep."

"That can be arranged," James said smirking, his lips meeting hers again.

She returned the pressure but pulled away a moment later as something popped into her mind, "Want to hear something funny?"

"It better be hilarious," he said, frowning a little.

"Well it's not Uncle George funny but it's still funny."

James' blank stare said she should tell him quick.

"My mum thought we shagged last night."

James gave a snort, "And what did you tell her?"

"What do you think? I told her no. God, I could only imagine my mother's reaction."

James laughed again, "Didn't want mum knowing you're a slut?"

Kim's face instantly lost it's smile and she was scowling at him, "I am not a slut," and freeing herself from his arms she pulled herself out of the water.

"I was only kidding!" he said, turning to watch her put her shorts back on, "Come on!"

"The only reason you think that is because of that stupid rumour Zach Corner started!" she snipped back, putting on her shoes and wrapping her towel around her.

"Come on Kim, you said it yourself, it's just a rumour, he said, getting out of the water himself, "I know you didn't shag him."

Kim, who was staring hard at James, dropped her gaze and his mouth fell open.

"You slept with the git!"

"He wasn't a git when I was dating him!" she said defensively, "It was a mistake, OK?"

"Bloody hell," James was pulling his own clothes back on, his mouth still open in awe. "Who else knows?"

"Rose and Al. And who ever believes Corner."

"And they didn't tell me? I'm going to kill Al."

"No! I begged them not to tell you. I'll them you know myself."

James frowned, "Fine. I was looking for an excuse to beat Al."

Kim laughed, her previous tension gone and held her hand out to James, "Come on, let's go tell them then. I've been dying to see Rose."

"Yeah forget me the boyfriend, you want Rose," James said with a smile, taking her hand.

* * *

><p>"Mum, I'm home!" James called as he burst through the front door and propping his broom next to the door, Kim doing the same.<p>

Ginny Potter poked her head out of the kitchen. Her flaming red Weasley hair was tied up high and she had a small frown on her face.

"Finally! I was worried sick, why didn't you send an owl? Hello, Kim" she said, smiling at Kim from over James' shoulder.

Kim smiled back and opened her mouth to say something but James cut her off.

"I sent one this mor-" but he was cut off as Kim's owl Penny fluttered in through an open window and settled onto the couch in the living room, a letter tied to her leg.

"Oh," James flushed as he looked from the letter to his mum, "Sorry. Bit late I guess."

"You think?" asked Lily as she appeared from the stairs, her high ponytail bouncing as she carried a ball of ginger fur in her arms. "Kim!"

She dropped the cat next to Penny, who hooted in hello to her feline friend and Lily rushed over to give Kim a hug.

"Sure, ignore your brother who went missing for the night," James muttered as Lily ignored him and began chatting away.

"Don't feel too bad, I am the favoured brother," said Al, he too emerging from the stairs though looking considerably more tired than Lily. His hair was more wily than usual and he gave a big yawn.

"Shut up, _Snivellus_."

"Boys, enough. It's too early for this. Come and have some breakfast."

They all bustled into the kitchen and ate heartily, Kim and Lily talking away while James and Al snipped remarks back and forth. James' father, Harry, came down and joined them for a quick breakfast as well before heading off to work. After they had all finished they sat around, looking at each other. It was silent for a moment before Lily piped up.

"Burrow?"

They all nodded and got to their feet, shuffling to the fireplace in the living room.

"I'll get Rose," said Al and he stepped into the fireplace. Lily offered him some sand from a little bowl on the mantlepiece and Al took a handful. Staring straight ahead he said clearly, "Uncle Ron's!" and dropped the powder, resulting in him being swept away in a whirl of green flames.

Lily followed suit and Kim went after her. She stepped into the fireplace and turned to take a handful of dirt from the bowl James was now holding. She took a handful but her hand was trembling slightly. She hated traveling by the Floo Network.

James realized her worry and smiled, "You'll be OK."

Kim managed a weak smile and took a breath, "The Burrow!" she said, before dropping the powder.

There was a whirlwind of colour, sound and soot. Kim made sure to keep her mouth closed and struggled to see where she was heading because of all the ash flying into her eyes. Finally, she saw the Burrow's living room and stumbled out.

"Oh and Kim! How nice to see you again, dear!"

She was instantly ushered into a hug and Kim laughed, "Hi, Grandma Weasley."

She heard the rush of flames from behind her and James came from the fireplace next.

"Hey, Gran," he said, moving forward to place a kiss on his grandmother's cheek.

Molly Weasley was a short woman, with a kind old face that most grandmother's had and flaming red hair like most of her children and grandchildren.

"But where's Al?"

No sooner did the words leave her mouth did Al come out from the fireplace, brushing off ash with Rose closely behind him.

"Kim!"

The girls squealed as Rose pulled Kim into a hug, nearly knocking them both off their feet.

"Oh, I've missed you! I'm sorry you couldn't come, I don't know where the time went," she said, detaching from her friend. "Hi Grandma," she added, kissing her grandmother's cheek.

"Hello dear. Would anyone like something to eat?"

"That's alright Gran, we'll just get out of your way," said Lily and bidding Grandma Weasley goodbye they all trudged out into the yard.

They spent their day in the orchard by the Burrow, playing Quidditch and lying about in the sun. Grandma Weasley called them in for lunch where they were joined by the rest of James' cousins. Some time during the day, Kim had told Rose and Al that James knew about Corner, which came as a great relief for Al for he was no good at keeping secrets. Finally, they all said their goodbyes to the Burrow and stepped into the fireplace back to the Potter's house. From there, James and Kim mounted their brooms once again and began their journey back to her home.

Slowing down at they reached her house, Kim flew closer to the ground and hopped off her broom. It was just past sunset now and little stars could be seen popping into the sky. She waited for James to land as well before walking up to the front door with him.

Taking his hand, Kim smiled, "Thanks for coming to visit."

"It was my pleasure," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Their lips met and not a second later did the front door burst open.

"Kim!"

Kim jumped back from James like he was the plague and dropped his hand, "Hi Daddy!"

Kim's father stood in front door, glancing from Kim to James.

"How was your trip?" Kim asked, smiling sweetly and making sure to keep a good distance away from James.

"Fine, how was yours?" her father replied, a little grin on his face.

"Just fine."

"Well," her father turned to James, who stood frozen, "Goodnight then, James."

"Goodnight, sir," he said, shaking his hand, "Bye, Kim."

Kim mouthed a goodbye and watched as James mounted his broom and flew off. When she couldn't see him any longer she turned to her father, a little scowl on her face.

Her father looked at her and laughed, "What? I just said goodnight!"

"Men," Kim muttered, pushing past her father and going into the house.

Her dad laughed again and shut the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Won't be updating for a bit. Going away and then school. Thanks for reading!


End file.
